


you let me burn, you let me bleed, you let me hurt to death, you wouldn't care if in front of you I took my last breath

by atimeforflores



Series: Xavier's Home For Mutant Children [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Angst, F/F, Families of Choice, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: Glaring out the peephole, he found a familiar face. He was just glad the man was in a uniform meaning that it was work related, and therefore not weighing Erik down with even more children.





	you let me burn, you let me bleed, you let me hurt to death, you wouldn't care if in front of you I took my last breath

Erik breathed sharply through his nose. Charles was only going to be away at the Genetics Conference for another two days, and then peace would be restored to their household. That didn’t help, however, the way that Erik felt a headache coming on from all the crying children. Anya had abandoned him to do whatever it is that 14 year old girls do in their rooms, leaving Erik to fend for himself with the seven other children. Wanda and Pietro were fighting over the TV remote, each too stubborn to compromise. Erik was going to get rid of the TV all together if they kept it up. Lorna was valiantly trying to make David rescue the trapped princess (Kurt) from the evil witch (Anna Marie) but David was more interested in trying to strip naked so he could streak through the house. Luckily enough, the 8 year old had wrestled her 6 year old brother into many layers of makeshift robes, armor, and the odd tutu. Nina gurgled on his lap, gumming on his finger when he was too slow to move it out of her grasp. She giggled as Wanda made Pietro fall back, hitting his head with a solid sound. 

 

Immediately Pietro shrieked, face turning an alarming shade of red as he turned to his father, “VATI!”

 

Erik chose not to remind his sobbing son of the No Powers In the House rule that Charles had put in place after the twins manifested at five. Pietro burrowed his face in Erik’s shoulder, howling as Erik touched the bump on his head with gentle fingers. Nina shrieked back at Pietro, her eyes flashing blue briefly. There was a thump as a bird flew into their window; hopefully it was just stunned. Erik was pleased to note that there was no blood present, even as Pietro turned his head and wiped his running nose on Erik’s shirt. 

 

“Wanda, apologize.” He barked at his daughter, sending her a glare over Nina’s head. 

 

Wanda pouted, looking like he asked her to climb the tallest mountain in the world, “But, Vati, he started it!”

 

Erik sighed deeply, wishing it was dinner time. At least at dinner their mouths were too full to sass him. “Just do it.”

 

“Sorry.” Wanda ground out, stomping her little foot on the ground with a displeased frown. 

 

Erik was just about to tell her to apologize again- _ and this time mean it  _ -when there was a knock at the door. No one was due to visit, as Raven had another three hours at work and Erik hadn’t even ordered their takeout dinner yet. He passed Nina to Anna Marie, the 13 year old taking the baby with ease. Kurt took that as an invitation and  _ poofed! _ into his now empty arms. 

 

Glaring out the peephole, he found a familiar face. He was just glad the man was in a uniform meaning that it was work related, and therefore not weighing Erik down with even more children. 

 

“Where’s Chuck?” Logan greeted him, pushing past him to get into the foyer. The kids immediately swarmed him, clawing at his legs to be picked up and somehow leaping onto his arms as if he were a human jungle gym. 

 

“He’s in London until Wednesday.” Erik answered, too tired to antagonize his old frenemy. This conference was one of the longest that Charles had been away, and it was extra strenuous due to Nina having come down with croup. 

 

Logan scowled at him, and Erik could tell he was weighing whether Erik himself was suitable for whatever menial task Logan had come to bother his husband with. 

 

“SHUT UP I’M ON THE PHONE!” Anya opened her door briefly, screaming at the chattering crowd of children. Erik would have to address that attitude later, but for the time being he just wished he could have a drink. He was on kid duty until Raven and Irene came over at 5, though. 

 

When Erik was 20, he couldn’t have imagined being a father of six, but life had funny plans. Like his college girlfriend getting pregnant his sophomore year, and then dying after the birth of their twin children four years later. Charles was an unexpected blessing, taking to the twins right away and nurturing them as if they were his own. It helped that Raven and Erik were such good friends, that when he was down on his luck, she volunteered her brother’s help. Lorna was their first child together, born through a surrogate. David was next, and Erik was ready to be done with having children. The mutant crisis worldwide, however, escalated. Nina came from one of those situations; the only survivor after her family was murdered in their small Polish village for being mutants. She hadn’t manifested at that point. 

 

Logan shuffled from foot to foot, not even looking inconvenienced by his human leeches. He scowled at Erik, so Erik scowled back. 

 

“You able to pack up your mini van and come down to the station?” Logan finally asked, looking like someone was physically torturing him to do so. 

 

Erik wished that Logan was joking about the minivan but only so many types of cars fit 6+ children. 

 

“You’re buying the heathens dinner.” Erik replied. Logan readily agreed, and Erik somehow knew he’d also be roped into watching Logan’s brood. 

 

…

 

Anya usually loved visiting the police station but something about starting high school had changed Erik’s darling child into a angry hormonal monster. She became concerned about things that had never bothered her before. Her hair had to be perfect, her jeans had to be name brand, and she had to cover her scars. The scars she got in the fire set by people who hated Erik for being a mutant, the fire that sent Magda into premature labor, the labor that killed her. It turned out that mutations were paternal, and Anya could go hours without oxygen. The burns took months to heal, half of her skull and parts of her face marred by people’s prejudice. She almost didn’t make it. 

 

Anya being in the hospital, and the twins in the NICU, and Magda dead had left Erik bitter. He had wanted revenge, had picked fights with anyone who even looked at him. It was how he had met Logan- being arrested after a drunken brawl with a man who called him a mutie. 

 

Raven had been who he called for bail money, and she showed as he knew she would. He did not expect, however, the toddler on her hip. Anna Marie had looked at him like he was the dirt under her shoe- something he was sure she had learned from Raven. 

 

Raven had made him sit in the back, but not before arranging a barrier between him and the toddler. Something about his stupidity getting too close to her. The toddler had blown a raspberry in agreement. 

 

When Anya had come home- home was the Xavier mansion at that point, already wheelchair accessible -she had been quiet. She had lost vision in her right eye, and her mother. She was too young to explain death to, or so Erik thought, but comprehended immediately that her mother was gone. 

 

Bringing home the twins was the happiest day of Erik’s life. They had been through so much in their young lives, and Erik couldn’t believe how well they were doing. 

 

Charles never once complained about losing sleep, or caring for kids that weren’t even his. He hadn’t even complained when the twins eventually refused to settle without his presence. 

 

One thing led to another, and suddenly Erik had 6 kids and was the designated babysitter for all their friends and family. 

 

“It doesn’t matter which hoodie you wear.” Erik told his oldest child for the fifth time, “We’re just going to visit Uncle Logan and whichever brats he has this week.”

 

Logan ran a foster-home for mutant kids, something he had convinced Charles to also sign up for. They had just been approved the week before Charles left for London. 

 

Anya gave him the nastiest look she could muster before finally settling on the lighter pink hoodie. He had already strapped the rest of the kids into the car and was just waiting on her. 

 

The ride to the station was fairly short, and one the kids knew well. They also knew that they would be passing a McDonalds on the way, so he bought them dinner. The look on the workers face was one of pure hatred as their meal had to be the largest the teen had ever seen. They had to pull ahead to the curb and wait for their food. That made the kids even more restless. Erik accounted for Logan’s kids too, hoping what he bought would be enough. But he’d seen Laura out eat Logan on multiple occasions. 

 

Finally pulling up to the station, he grabbed Nina and Kurt, trusting the older girls to get the rest out. They were well versed in helping Erik care for their younger siblings. Erik never expected to be the stay at home dad, trophy husband. But Charles couldn’t be kept from his work. 

 

11 year old Laura was attacking her 15 year old brother with her claws as the Lehnsherr-Xavier clan walked through the door. Daken healed almost instantly, letting out growls of annoyance. Logan was sitting at his desk, watching with amusement. 

 

Erik threw the bag of cheeseburgers and chicken nuggets at the two before he could be swarmed, clutching his youngest like a shield. Kurt had transported himself onto Logan’s shoulders as soon as he had seen the man. 

 

On Logan’s desk, between his space heater and computer, sat three young girls. Two were familiar: Erik had hosted Kitty over multiple times for holidays, and Charles had been enamoured by Jubilee’s energetic personality. The third girl, one a little younger, was a solemn red head that Erik had never seen before. Most mutant children in the town knew each other, either by word of mouth, or by the various clubs and support groups. 

 

Jubilee was in a group with Wanda, and the Summers brothers, one that specialized in helping younger mutants control more destructive powers. 

 

Kitty was in with Pietro and a newly initiated Kurt, one teaching young mutants to not disappear from their families whenever they felt the urge. It was an ongoing lesson. 

 

If Erik had to guess, the red head was somewhere in between the twins and David’s age. She kept her head bowed, long hair covering her face, but Erik glimpsed the bruise on her cheek. 

 

Logan poked the redhead in the back, gesturing to where Erik was standing. Yet, she did not look up. If anything, she curled more in on herself.

 

Erik stepped up to the desk, not even noticing when Anya came up to him and removed Nina from his arms. He felt a swell of pride as she expertly distracted the younger kids, redirecting their attention to Laura and Daken. 

 

“Hello.” Erik greeted the girl, kneeling on one knee. He ignored the creak of his joints, cursing how he had aged twenty years in ten minutes. He had worked with abused mutants before- when Anya and twins were still young and his relationship with Charles was undefined. He had spent long hours running mutants from one safe house to another. 

 

“This is Jean.” Logan spoke softly, laying a large hand on the child’s shoulder. She flinched, but relaxed when she realized who it was behind her. 

 

“I’m Erik.” He told her, extending one of his hands for her to shake. Her hand was cold, and her knuckles were bloody. 

 

“Hello, sir.” She whispered, looking up at him with large hazel eyes. He felt her childish presence at the edge of his mind, gently rebuking her as he was used to Charles and Emma making their presence known. She was in no way as experienced at them and jolted at his push at her mind. She looked at him, eyes surprised and welling with tears. Oh, damn. 

 

“Are you mad at me?” Jean asked, her lower lip trembling. A tear ran down her cheek, and Erik reached up slowly to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. 

 

“No, my dear.” Erik assured her, other hand coming behind her back to rub soothing circles. “I’m used to my husband prodding my mind.”

 

That seemed to put her at ease, small arms looping around his neck. He stood with her perched on his hip, letting her set her head on his shoulder in a sleepy cuddle. He tried to project calming emotions, feeling her relax even further. 

 

“Her parent’s dropped her off this morning.” Logan told him, handing him guardianship paperwork. Erik signed his name without even having to think about it, making a mental note to call Charles as soon as he got home. 

 

David walked over to him, extending a box of chicken nuggets to Jean. They both stared at each other and Erik was astounded to see two young telepaths meeting for the first time. Jean leaned down to take the box, holding it close even as her stomach rumbled. 

 

“She have any belongings?” Erik asked, smoothing a long strand of hair behind Jean’s ear. 

 

“Just what’s on her back.” Logan told him, sharing a dark look with him. Dropping mutant children off at safe haven’s wasn’t an unusual thing. It was a law passed after many were forced out of their homes to fend for themselves. 

 

Erik bid Logan and his children a goodnight, gathering his up and herding them to the car. Jean was out cold, not even stirring as he put her in one of the spare booster seats he stored in the trunk. 

 

Pulling up to the house, Erik was unsurprised to see Raven and Irene waiting for them. Irene greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, getting a slumbering Kurt out of the back. His face was smeared with ketchup but Erik couldn’t find it in himself to apologize. Anna Marie thanked him for watching them (how such a polite child could be raised by Raven he did not know) and followed her mother to the car. 

 

“Another one?” Raven asked, leaning in the driver sides open window and nodding towards Jean. 

 

“They multiply.” Erik responded as a way of answer. They didn’t need to delve into the issue right then and there, especially not when everything was all so fresh. 

 

Everyone but Nina were able to unbuckle themselves, stampeding into the house. Erik was startled to notice that Jean had waited for him, standing at attention when he turned to face her. He’d get her squared away in the spare bedroom soon enough. Anya had her own room, while the twins shared one across the hall. Lorna and David technically shared a room, but David had a habit of sneaking into Erik and Charles’ bed during the night. Nina had a nursery set up but they preferred to keep her in a crib in her room, ever since her powers manifested during the night and they discovered her room housing multiple birds and snakes. They also had a guest room in their townhouse that housed many of the kids’ friends along with some of Charles’ students at one point. 

 

Jean looked around the room in wonder, eyes locking on one of the teddy bears they had used as decor- they had bought it for Lorna but she rejected it in favor of the same bear she had since birth. She had seemed to think getting another bear was like a personal betrayal. 

 

“Here.” Erik said, grabbing it off the shelf and dusting it off before handing it to the quiet child. She took it with a look of wonder, clutching it tightly to her chest. 

 

Erik cursed the selfishness of the average human, fighting down the urge to track down Jean’s parents and give them a piece of his mind. 

 

The night was quiet after that, as it was movie night. Even Anya came downstairs in her pjs and with her hair in a loose bun. She snuggled with Lorna and David as the twins wrestled for who would get to hold Nina until Erik plopped the baby in between them. Jean stared at them from the doorway, making her way to Erik’s vacated lap to watch the movie. 

 

Erik didn’t know when he dozed off, but he woke to find Jean clutching tightly to his forearm. The rest of the kids were gone and Erik made a mental note to thank Anya for putting them to bed. 

 

“Well, you’ve been busy.” A familiar voice came from the darkened kitchen, a light switching on and showing Charles smiling towards him. He soothed Jean with a simple look, the red head child relaxing back against Erik. 

 

Erik projected the story to Charles, watching his husband’s brow furrow and a flash of anger across his face until the perfectly calm persona Charles wore around his children was back. 

 

“Well,” Charles said, wheeling towards them, “Let’s finish getting settled.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is gaysupersoldiers.tumblr.com 
> 
> comments make me write more


End file.
